disney stories always telling a sh anyway
by arisa maharani
Summary: Kim Minseo adalah gadis bebas dan ia berhak penuh atas apa yang ia miliki untuk keuntungan yang ia dapat di kemudian hari. Termasuk menjawab tantangan yang diberikan padanya. a very short of Lumin. playgirl!au


Disney stories.. (always telling a sh**)

Disclaimer : EXO never be mine, but the plot and story are originally mine!

Cast : Lumin, just lumin.

Rate : T

Genre : another genderbender!Minseok, playgirl!alert.

Author's note : a quick and uncreative drabble.

 _Spoiler:_ Kim Minseo adalah gadis bebas dan ia berhak penuh atas apa yang ia miliki untuk keuntungan yang ia dapat di kemudian hari. Termasuk menjawab tantangan yang diberikan padanya.

 _542 words count_

 _/_

Kim Minseo.

Gadis mungil dengan seragam SMA yang melekat pas ditubuhnya membuat semua murid laki-laki mengincarnya. Namun ia bukan gadis manis yang tersipu malu akan pujian-pujian yang dilemparkan padanya. Dia adalah gadis bebas. Ia bebas melakukan apapun yang menurutnya menguntungkan. Termasuk memanfaatkan anugerah Tuhan untuk menyambung hidupnya.

Kekasih bayaran.

Ingat, gadis bebas bernama Kim Minseo ini bukanlah pelaku _one night stand_. Tidak, ia masih menyimpan yang terbaik kepada suaminya di masa depan nanti. Ia hanya memanfaatkan sedikit kecantikan serta akting anggunnya untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya yang tak terhitung sesuai dengan kodratnya sebagai wanita dan voila! Banyak pria-pria yang mengantri untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Lebih tepatnya, kekasih bayaran.

Akting mumpuni yang ia dapatkan dari ibunya membuatnya dengan mudah memenuhi pesanan tiap pria yang menginginkannya menjadi kekasih bayaran. Gadis tomboy, gadis pemalu, gadis tsundere, gadis anggun, dan tipe-tipe gadis lainnya yang ia bahkan lupa untuk mengingatnya seiring banyaknya lakon yang ia perankan.

Namun ia juga memiliki aturan yang tak boleh dilanggar oleh siapapun, baik dari pria yang menyewanya maupun dirinya sendiri. Tak ada ciuman bibir, tak ada seks, dan tak ada kata selamanya. Karena ia kekasih bayaran yang berarti ia takkan selamanya menjadi kekasih seseorang.

 _Disney stories are bullshit. That's what Minseo Kim believes._

Tapi lihatlah sekarang, dibalik ekspresi cemberut yang menggelayut di wajah ayu Kim Minseo. Dibalik kepalan tangan yang mengerat di punggung kekasih bayarannya, dibalik hangatnya dekapan kekasih bayarannya, dibalik penolakan demi penolakan yang terus diucapkan di otak Minseo. Ada degupan yang tak beraturan di dada kirinya.

Gadis bebas itu merasa terjebak. Terjebak dalam permainan yang ia buat sendiri.

Luhan, seorang murid pindahan yang menyedot perhatian seluruh SMAnya. Wajah cantik sekaligus tampannya mampu membuat gadis bebas seperti Minseo ikut penasaran akan aura misteri yang selalu terpancar dari Luhan. Membuatnya mempertaruhkan harga dirinya tatkala sebuah email tanpa nama menantangnya agar Luhan jatuh hati padanya. Seorang gadis bebas bernama Kim Minseo takkan pernah lari ataupun menghindar dari tantangan.

Terlebih taruhan yang melibatkan jutaan won yang akan masuk kedalam rekeningnya jika ia berhasil melaksanakan tantangan tersebut. Minseo pikir, ia akan segera terbebas dari lilitan hutang mendiang ayahnya jika ia mendapatkan uang tersebut. Ia juga tak perlu repot-repot belajar siang dan malam agar mendapatkan beasiswa. Ia akan mengikuti les menjadi barista lalu membuka kedai kopinya di daerah Myeondong.

Nyatanya ia malah semakin jatuh dalam pesona Luhan ketika ia berhasil mendapatkan laki-laki tersebut dalam genggamannya. Baru kali ini ia merasa dirinya adalah monster yang jahat dan sering mengganggu tidur lelap anak kecil tanpa dosa semacam Luhan. Rencananya gagal total ketika tak ada ekspresi puas yang tergambar di wajahnya ketika mengetahui bahwa rekeningnya telah menggendut beberapa jam setelah berita kemenangannya menyebar di penjuru sekolah.

Kenyataan lain berlalu dengan cepat, Luhan mencium bibirnya! Luhan yang ia cintai telah melanggar salah satu peraturan yang ia jaga dengan susah payah. Pria pindahan Beijing itu juga berani memaksanya untuk mengucapkan kata terlarang tersebut.

"Aku selamanya mencintaimu, Luhan," Luhan tersenyum lembut kearah Minseo. Senyum kemenangan yang dikemas lugu di wajah _android_ Luhan.

Bagi Luhan, sang pemicu permainan yang Minseo lakoni untuknya, tak ada yang lebih menyenangkan selain memenangkan tantangan yang ia buat sendiri.

Semua harus tunduk dan takluk terhadap Luhan. Bahkan untuk gadis bebas seperti Kim Minseo sekalipun.

Disney stories are bullshit tales, anyway. Everything can be done with money.

That's what Luhan always believe


End file.
